


Time of Our Lives

by Ethica_Bluee



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Demisexuality, M/M, Slow Romance, this is just for you aimee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethica_Bluee/pseuds/Ethica_Bluee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>timrz are little....well....timers that are implanted into a child right after birth. They determine when you fall in love and with whom you fall in love with. The new society requires it. It is the human's duty to be born, bear children, and die. Sting has a different mindset though. He doesn't exactly agree with society so he decides to go against it in his own way. Rouge could care less as long as he does not stand out. He doesn't exactly agree with society either but goes with the flow to avoid attention but what were to happen if these two complete opposites crossed paths?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time of Our Lives

"Rouge! Your gonna be late for work if you don't get your ass up! We don't needyou to lose your job AGAIN now do we?" Rouge groaned in frustration, not ready for the day ahead. He had just lost a job he adored at a museum because of a jackass night-guard that didn't know how to do his job. Now he has gotten a new job at a local bar as a bartender but the catch was.....

It was also a strip club.

He wasn't too thrilled about that but it was the only job he could find on such short notice that would actually take him. When he applied for the job it was like they needed him more than he needed them. He opened his eyes and stretched his arms out to grab his clock to see the time.

"8:33"

He heaved a sigh and rolled out of his bed onto the floor. **"Well this is a start"** he thought to himself. **"Now I just need to make it to my closet."** Rouge just wanted to lay here for eternity but he knew he couldn't. Finally he grunted and forced his body off the ground and walked to his closet, pulling it open. "It's gonna be a long and interesting first day" Rouge chuckled.

**"ROUGE! YOU'D BETTER BE UP OR ELSE!"** Rouge's sister, Iliana, called up the stairs for the second time this morning. He sighed.

"A **REALLY** long and interesting day"

\----------------------------------------------------------

The streets in town were not so crowded, due to the fact that it was a Friday night so the only ones that were out this late were creepy looking men sitting at the bus stops and the occasional couple in an ally trying to desperately swallow each other. It just so happened to be chilly outside and rouge had forgotten his coat on the table.

**Idiot**

"You look like your cold"

Rouge jumped at the sudden voice behind him and looked back to see a man holding out a jacket to him. "Here take mine." Rouge was confused as to why a stranger would be giving him their jacket. Rouge reached out to take the jacket from the stranger but he noticed his right wrist.

It was bare.

No timr.

He brushed it off and slid on the jacket feeling the sweet relief of warmth. Rouge smiled with gratitude. "Thanks. I owe ya one." The man smiled back. "No big. The names Sting by the way. Sting Eucliffe. Pleased to make your acquaintance"

"Sting, huh. That sounds exotic. Rouge Cheney It's nice to meet you, too. Um....not to be rude or anything but....your wrist....why.....uh......." Sting chuckled at Rouge's curiosity. "Why don't I have a timr? Let's walk and talk. Where you headed?" Rouge shifted to grab the paper with the address of the bar out of his back pocket. "Here. This is the address. Today is my first day at a new job." Sting looked at the paper and lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I know where this is! Follow me!" Sting grabbed Rouge's left wrist and pulled him along the sidewalk towards the bar.  


After a few minutes of being dragged, Rouge spoke up. "I thought we were gonna walk and talk? That kind of requires both of us to be walking. And weren't you going to tell me why you don't have a timr?" Sting stopped and let go of Rouge's wrist. "Sorry. I got a little carried away for a bit." Sting scratched the back of his head, embarrassed because he practically dragged a guy he had just met for a full block.

They started to walk again. Sting leading Rouge to the bar a bit slower than before. "I got it removed a long time ago." Rouge tilted his head, confused. "Why would you get it removed? Wouldn't that be like saying you want to be alone for the rest of your life?" Sting licked his lips, thinking of a way to answer. "I think it's more like I don't want a machine that was planted into me at birth to decide who I fall in love with, ya know? I'd rather fall in love with someone of my choosing thank you very much. Doesn't it feel weird that you don't get to choose who your soulmate will be?"

Rouge shrugged. "I don't really care that the fate of my love life rests in a machine. As long as they are not an ass, I don't care.......How old were you when you got it removed?" Sting tried to think back to the day he had gotten the surgery. "If I remember correctly, I had just turned sixteen when I got it removed. I wanted it out sooner but my father didn't approve of it so I had to get a job and save up some money to pay for the surgery."

Rouge new the feeling of disapproval all too well. Rouge came out as Demisexual to his father when he was in his Junior year of high school. He didn't especially take it well.As a result, Rouge was disowned by his father and thrown on the streets. Rouge's adopted sister, Iliana, tried to reason with their father which resulted in her being thrown out also. They've been on their own ever since.

Sting's voice snapped Rouge back to reality. "Here we are! Welcome to Barely Legal! The best bar in Crocus." Rouge snickered at the name. "Isn't it the only bar in Crocus?" Rouge retorted. "Logically speaking, it could also be the worst bar in Crocus." Sting smirked. "That's what makes it great." Sting admired the giant neon green sign hanging above the door spelling out "Barely Legal" in a fancy font.

He breathed in.......

and out.

Sting faces Rouge. "Well, we should get inside before were late!" Rouge stared at Sting, confused. "We?" Rouge asked. "Yea. I'm an entertainer here. Kind of became a full-time thing about a month ago. Now let's go before Minerva literally kills us!"

Sting and Rouge entered the bar. It wasn't open for another hour so they had plenty of time to clean and set up before they opened at 10:00 p.m. While they were setting tables, Rouge broke the slightly awkward silence.

"You didn't tell me you worked here." A sly smirk arose to Sting's lips. "Ya never asked." Rouge looked at the blonde in annoyance but Rouge couldn't stay mad at him. He was too nice. Sting did help him find the place and gave him something warm to wrap himself in. 

**"Oh, yea"**

Rouge remembered he was still wearing Sting's coat he had given him. Rouge slid the coat off, realizing it was almost as cold inside as it was outside, and handed it to Sting. "I forgot to give you your coat back earlier, sorry." Sting looked down at the coat for a split second and back up at Rouge.

"It's alright. You keep it. It looks a whole hell of a lot better on you than it ever did on me." "Oh, really? Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to take this from you. I have one at home i just forgo-" Sting put his hand on Rouge's shoulder, giggling. "I insist." Rouge let out a small breathy laugh. 

"Ok. By the way, what do you do here? I know you told me earlier that you are an entertainer but that could be a variety of things." Sting thought for a second. "How many jobs do you think there are at strip clubs? Not a lot so, if you are the new bartender and Minerva runs the joint, what do you think I do?" Rouge thought for a second as he set up the last chair for the night. 

Rouge looked around the room, his eyes landing on the pole on the stage. Then it hit him.

"OOOOOOOOOOH. Ok. Sorry, I can be dense at times." Sting smiled "At least you can admit it. Now sit down. Were gonna play a game." Rouge tilted his head as he sat next to Sting. "What kind of game?" "A game that'll help us get to know each other better. It's called 20 questions. You've heard of it right?" Rouge nods his head. "Who's gonna go first?" 

"I'll go first. How old are you?" Sting asked. "I'll be 24 in 3 months. Now it's my turn. Hmmmm........Siblings?" "No but I do have a cousin, Natsu, that I think of as a brother. He's the same age as me, 23. What about you? Any siblings?" Rouge smiled. 

"Yea. I live with my sister, Iliana. She's in her senior year of high school. Were pretty close." Sting looked confused. "She lives with you? Wouldn't it make a lot more sense for her to live with your parents?" Rouge's smile faded into pain. 

"Our mother died a few hours after Iliana was born and.......our dad kicked us out about 7 years ago so she doesn't have anyone to rely on but me." Sting's eyes widened. "Oh jezz...I-I'm sorry. Do you....wanna talk about it? I'm a pretty good listener. You don't have to if you don't want to, though." 

Rouge shook his head. "Maybe someday but that day is not today." Sting smiled. 

"I'll look forward to that day." 

Rouge and his new found friend, Sting, asked away for the rest of the hour asking silly questions like "how bad was your scene phase" (a/n: cause everyone has had one and if you haven't then your lying XD) or "what's the craziest thing you've ever done". Soon it was 10:00 and the boys had to get to their stations. Rouge's being behind the bar and Sting's was back stage.

About 10 minutes after the hour, the place was jam packed with men and women alike. All just to see Sting. "He's real popular, isn't he?" 

Rouge almost jumped out of his skin when the woman's voice reached his ear. He looked over to see a woman about as tall as he was. She had jet black, shoulder length hair and an extremely short dark blue dress. 

"The names Minerva and I run this fine establishment. You must be my new bartender, Rouge, right?" Rouge nodded with a nervous grin on his face. "Well, Rouge, you're in luck. I looks like tonight isn't a busy night so you get to kick back and enjoy the show." Minerva jabs her thumb in the direction of the stage where Sting was already making his nightly tips. 

"He's like a fucking snake up there. How the hell does he move like that?""It takes years of practice to get to Sting's level. He really is amazing." 

"Umm.......Ms. Minerva?" She smiled. "Just Minerva is fine." "Oh ok uhh......Minerva. How long has Sting been working here exactly?" Minerva had to think for a moment. "I think he's just turned 23 so about.......7 years now. He originally was just going to have this job until he got enough money for his surgery. You do know about his surgery, right?" Rouge nodded. "But something happened along the way to getting what he needed." 

"What was that?" Minerva giggled. "The job, the place, the nice people, the attention. He fell in love with it all. So the day after he got out of the hospital, he came in and did the same thing he had been doing, but this time he looked......different. I still can't place a word to the look on his face he had from that night on." 

Rouge looked back to the stage. Sting saw his gaze and gave Rouge a wink. He smiled. 

"I think I know one, Minerva." She looked at Rouge with curiosity. "What would that be?" She asked. 

"Free. He probably looked free."


End file.
